Azula Rising
by WanderingLost
Summary: Years after the defeat of Ozai, threats begin to stir- and an old princess with them. (Peripheral Zutara).


Sooooo. Hi. I'm in the habit of being inspired by grandiose ideas (especially avatar atla bunnies) and only writing the parts that are the most fun, never completing the full story. As such this is more of a teaser: may or may not be continued. Thought it was a fun direction though. Enjoy?

(Yes, Zutara present, cuz I'm in love with them like most everyone else. But this story, at least, will be mainly about Azula and not those two getting it on.)

* * *

On the floor in the center of the room, bronze eyes glazed and unfocused, lay the sprawled form of a woman. She was of slender build, and her clothes were finely made; as were the teaks and mahogany that made up the columns and furniture surrounding her; all of which seemed to be in pristine condition, completely unused.

Her hair, a smooth and dark brown that almost appeared black, spread and pooled around her body, tangled in her limbs, and seemed to go on for miles.

A knock sounded on the door. The young woman made no motion to indicate she had heard. A moment later, the well-oiled hinges worked, and the red wood door eased open.

"Azula," said a soft, but not entirely gentle, voice.

The sprawled princess made no move to look at the invader of her solitude: a woman slightly more petite in stature than herself, and a vision with dark toffee skin and ocean blue eyes. She had been here several times before, hands gloved in water that she would run over Azula's temples and into her pores, but the girl rarely showed she noticed.

Katara's eyes hardened as they looked at the almost-Firelord, and her lips pressed together.

"Fire Princess Azula, second born of the royal bloodline, the Fire Lord has a task that needs execution. He demands that you handle the matter personally."

Several seconds passed. Then, the sable head twitched, once, twice. Then lifted.

Bronze eyes, sharp and surprisingly clear, focused on Katara's expressionless face. "Well why didn't you say so at once?" she inquired, acid underlain delicately beneath the words. She sighed, a sound of exaggerated long suffering. "What is it this time?"

Katara watched carefully, not answering at Azula right away, watching as the veil of annoyance crossed the Princess's face at the delay. "Someone is playing a game," she said, cryptic.

Azula didn't seem to mind. A smile twisted her lips, glinting in her eyes. "I've always been good at games," she said.

"Which is why the Fire Lord believes you will be well suited to the task."

Katara watched Azula's smile widen until her teeth bared, and, though it had been her idea, wondered how this could be the same person who lay apparently insensate in a pile of her own floor length hair.

"He's right, of course," she said carelessly. "I'll need a squadron of firebenders- who have at _least_ made it through Capitol training- and no less than four servants with no former affiliations installed in the palace. Can you manage that for me?"

This was asked with the sweetest venom imaginable, but Katara didn't react. "Doable," she answered. "As long as you don't break any of them."

Another toothy smile. "I'll be gentle."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _She responded?"_

" _Like her old self. It was as if nothing ever happened."_

"… _are you sure she's ready for this? You only just finished the water healing-"_

" _How can I know for sure? This isn't an exact science- I'm working in the dark here. You wanted to help her. I'm helping her."_

" _By using her to hunt down criminals even we can't find?"_

" _It's who she's always been. Its how she sees herself. This might be the one thing that could_ _help."_

"... _I don't like it."_

" _I know. But with all due respect, you don't have to. You're off the books on this one, remember? Officially you know nothing. And that also happens to mean you have no say."_

" _You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

" _Maybe just a little."_

* * *

End of teaser. PS: does anyone play Heroes of the Storm? I was inspired to write this because a new playable character coming out is voiced by the actress who played Azula, and is rather like her in personality, as well.


End file.
